


//father

by MostlyAMan



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: Ambiguity, Guro, M/M, Mind Rape, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyAMan/pseuds/MostlyAMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Abyss claims Artorias. Readeth as thou will, curious one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//father

The first thing they did was  _break_  him.  
  
His body was the first to succumb to their tortures. Fractured, his bones shattered beneath brute force and tore muscles like teeth through snapped cables; crimson leaked through links in chain, through the chinks in plate and from his helm like a dripping stream of draining life. He died and he died, over and over at the greedy hands of the servants of the Abyss, who delighted in his trapped soul. Their fingers pried him apart and found his flesh, which they chewed from him in mouthfuls in frigid maws that relished the heat of his body.  
  
A heat that drained, leaving him a cooling mass of rotting matter.  
  
 _You will love us so dearly,_  they whispered, voices thick with his own blood.  _We love you so, can you not feel him?_  
  
Their love made him sick.  
  
 _You will love him as we love him. Your Lord feels you no more and they all take you for granted._  
  
His heart stung. His comrades loved him and he loved them in return. So much...

 _How could they do this to you? Do they not seek you?  
  
_ They would find him. They were just...  
  
 _We love you.  
  
Our Father loves you.  
  
_He sobbed openly as his body was offered to their Father and the true assault began. Each edge penetrated so deeply that it perforated his soul. He bled until there was nothing left to bleed. The blackness crept through the wounds and infected, spreading fronds of Dark through the scourged meat that made up the being named 'Artorias'.  
  
Artorias wept.  
  
 ** _Tell me who I am._**

Words would not form. **  
  
**"I..."  
  
 **Speak.  
  
** "F... Fa... I  _can-_ "  
  
He was cut off by a twist within him-- his cry was wet with blackening blood, choked with anguish and agony in equal amounts that weighed him down.  
  
 **** _SPEAK.  
  
_ "...  _Father_..."  
  
The Abyss sighed in an extolled, anticipated pleasure.

He was cold, shaking, form overcome with dark-stained, filthy ardour. It knotted in his chest and with a shudder, he was filled with adoration that he knew should have revulsed him. Sanctity had an evolved poignancy. A new meaning of pain brought a deeper perception of what it meant to be  _loved_.

 ** _Who is thy Lord, Artorias?  
  
_** " _You_ are," he wheezed, chest split open, oozing Dark. " _You_  are my Lord, Father."  
  
 ** _Dost thou pledge thy piety?_  
  
** " _Yes._ "  
  
 ** _Dost thou pledge thy Soul?  
  
_** " _Yes,_ with all of my being... Yes..."  
  
 **** _May we establish Covenant.  
  
_ " _Anything_..."  
  
An intensity built in the gaping cavity, rotting him, fusing what corpse remained to his Father,  _binding_ him. Every ounce of him belonged to him, to the Dark, to the Abyss. Infinity pressed him, made him groan in a gratification that no man should ever have been subjected to. Piceous thrill warped him; he was an abomination, but never had he been so  _moved_.  
  
Artorias of the Abyss championed the Dark.  
  
They pieced him back together, sculpted him in the image their Father so loved-- as he was, he was perfect.  
  
 _They wanted to change you, didn't they? They didn't love you as we do,_ they sung. _  
  
_Broken, he was perfect.  
  
Ornstein had been  _wrong_.


End file.
